


The Jungle Expedition.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Sam being protective, jungle expedition, sam being an mentor, she's good at puzzles of the treasure hunting type, sully has a faulty firearm, the beginner explorer is the reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: Sam is the reader's mentor on an expedition into the jungle with Nate, Elena and Sully. this will be a multi chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Jungle Expedition.**

 

"uffft !" she mumbles  as Sam tackles her to the ground after hearing the single gunshot go off further up ahead in the ruins of the jungle city.

the air had whooshed out of her lungs as his heavier body pushed hers to the ground and stayed above her , protecting her with his larger frame.

Nate shouts back " it's all good Sam, Sully's gun went off accidentally".

Sam huffs before shouting back "that's what he gets for not cleaning the damn thing all the time".

she can feel Sam's voice vibrate through his chest and her body, feel the jungle heat radiating off his black shirt , his heartbeat slowing to a regular rhythm once he has the sense to get off of her realising there is no danger, at least not right now.

" you ok there, kid ?" he inquires wiping a smear of mud off her cheek as he gauges her face looking for any sign of fear before they continue on towards Nate, Elena and Sully with his dodgy gun.

" I uhh...yeah apart from knocking the breath outta me , I'm fine".

he smirks.

"sorry". "I promise next time I'll try not to wind you, yeah ?"

"fine".

 

they catch up with the others Sam taking the rear of the group.

watching their youngest and newest member of their group rather closely when no one looks back at him.

in a while he thinks to himself " why the fuck did I do that ?"

"well stupid, I think it's kinda obvious !"

he smacks his forehead and the new beginner explorer in their group looks back at him before turning back to follow the others.

 

Elena growls up ahead when a big rat scampers across her  new brown hiking boots.

" ughhh! that's disgusting !"

Nate chuckles.

" hey guys, heads up there's rats up here !"

the beginner explorer looks warily about her as she follows up the low slope to the top of some ruins.

sensing her unease Sam runs up to join her.

he wordlessly holds out his hand as he stands next to her and she takes it .

he gives it a squeeze as Elena hands them all flashlights  to enter the dark and creepy ruins with if she sees their clasped hands she says nothing as she returns to Nate's side.

 

they walk through the abandoned ruins with ease almost too easy Sam muses to himself.

her hand that holds her flashlight shakes a little, he notices but rather than point it out he whispers to her "wanna play a game ?"

she chuckles nervously.

" only you could think of playing a game at a time like this"

"ah c'mon it'll be fun"

she sighs .

" ok I give , what are we playing Sam ? "

" I spy".

"seriously ?"

"yupp".

" who starts it ? "

" uhh I suppose ladies first" he suggests squeezing her hand as they walk up a flight of worn stone steps into a big stone room.

she looks around for a bit before she chimed out " I spy with my little eye something beginning with...V".

he looks about the room as he thinks he knows it's vines as they're hanging from the open ceiling of the room.

" is it vines ?" she nods and squeezes his hand happy he'd gotten it right.

" hmm let's see .... I spy with my little eye something beginning with ....S".

"S ?"

"yes the letter S, d'ya need a hint ? " he teases as Nate sketches the room they're in into his notebook.

" I didn't know you could get hints....and no I am not stumped on this ...yet". 

he gives her a genuine smile.

he swings their entwined hands together as she shines her flashlight around the room searching for objects.

" is it Sully ? "

"no".

" is it sketch ?" as she eyes Nate's journal.

"nope". 

and it's then she sees it : a monkey skeleton in the corner of the room by a massive panther statue.

" is it the monkey skeleton over there ? " she mutters pointing to the corner.

"very good, your turn".

they follow Nate , Elena and Sully down a long corridor , its walls decorated with carvings of wild animals and indigenous peoples of the locality. she looks about curiously as Sam waits patiently.

 

they enter another room and as her flashlight flickers through the room it passes over a statue of a rather terrifying looking man pulling a grotesque face for all eternity.

she flinches back forgetting Sam is still holding her hand he tugs her back to him pulling her in close.

" cool it kid, just a statue. he may be an ugly looking bastard but I bet he had a charming personality".

she laughs and he messes up her short hair.

she tugs him away from the statue.

"ok then, I spy with my little eye something beginning with ...M".

"is it mother hen ?" he booms out  looking pointedly at Nate.

"no, don't be silly".

" is it monkey ? "

"no".

"is it monster ?"

"no".

he eyes the pictures on the walls scanning the area huffing he turns to face her.

" ok, I give up. what is it ?"

"it's moss, you're standing on it hahaha".

Elena laughs as she's taking some photos of the grotesque man statue.

Sam groans.

"ah c'mon Sam , you didn't look down ? seriously ?"

"eugh! you beat me kid, fair and square".

Nate is sketching what's on the walls as Sully sits on the floor cleaning his gun.

 

the beginner explorer can't stop grinning that she bested Sam in a game of " I spy".

he swings their arms together as Nate figures out with Sully where they're going next as the corridor leading out of the big room splits into two corridors.

 

Nate looks back at them and sees they're holding hands he's about to say something but Sully elbows him.

" don't Nate , just don't".

Sam is twirling the beginner explorer under his arm and back out again humming something in time with their rhythm.

after a while she gets bored of all the twirling and Sam suggests "they dance...for real" but Sully interrupts them with "c'mon , let's keep moving my gun's fine now".

they follow him and she remarks "we can dance for real when we get back, how about that ?" he nods and says "oh yeah".

up ahead Nate warns them "that some of the  stones they're walking on are loose so they gotta keep their eyes on them".

Sam thinks "this is more like it a little more danger".

Sam pulls the beginner explorer closer to him in response to this and she tries very hard not to blush failing miserably.

it's not like he can see that well in this dark corridor, but as his flashlight scans about the immediate area it illuminates her face for a second or two and he can clearly see she's clearly blushing but for once in his life he decides not to tease someone.

it's odd.

he smirks a lot that day.

 

they camp for the night.

Nate and Elena stay together, Sully is near the campfire and Sam asks the beginner explorer to stay by his side.

she hesitates for a second or two before she nods so they set up their sleeping bags together, Sully is soon talking in his sleep ....again. Nate and Elena are asleep or at least they're pretending to be Sam can tell his baby brother isn't really asleep as he'd be hugging Elena in his sleep like a limpet would cling to a rock.

Sam is spooning the beginner explorer one arm wrapped around her waist in their sleep his body warmth leeching onto her.

she's stopped shivering since he'd laid his signature denim jacket over her and acted as her human heater system for the night.

Sully is the first to wake up as he starts the fire again so they can cook some breakfast and make some coffee.

then it's Elena who grumbles as Nate snores lightly next to her reaching out in his sleep to pull her back into his arms, he wakes only after Sully says " coffee's ready!".

this rouses the beginner explorer  as she's a caffeine addict just as bad as Nate is yet she doesn't move as it seems in their sleep Sam held her in a protective embrace her back to his chest she's kinda enjoying it truth be told.

she shuts her eyes when Nate approaches who forgets himself and lets out a rather loud "awwwww, look at them, Sully c 'mere".

"no, leave 'em be Nate".

Elena ?"

"nope. get back here and drink your coffee before it gets cold...or I'll throw it away".

"but...."

 "NATE!" She exclaims annoyed to be up at such an early hour. he sighs and slowly makes his way back to the campfire annoyed his chance for teasing his older brother is lost.

 

Sam's breathing behind her has changed she starts to notice as his arms tighten around her reflexively.

he exhales sharply as she stretches a little .

she can feel him start to retract his arms from around her  as if he thinks she'll be annoyed he's holding onto her in their sleep but she puts both her arms over his he seems a little surprised at this before he gets cheeky.

" morning gorgeous, sleep well did we ? "  he whispers into her ear .

she mutters out a sleepy "yes" in response.

He grins widely behind her.

Nate is watching them so closely he's not paying attention to his surroundings, he burns his mouth on his coffee.

"owwww ! hot hot hot! " Sully and Elena just shake their heads at him as he lets it cool down first.

 


	2. Chapter two - the flashback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginner explorer smacks the back of her head off a rock when she slips on some wet moss in the jungle city sam freaks out a little and in an effort to calm them both down sully reminds them of an earlier heist they had to do about a year ago where they had to break into a rich guys house to acquire an artefact.

**Chapter two - the flashback.**

 

she walks ahead of him scratching her arm looking up at yet another grotesque statue of the "screaming man" as she's nicknamed him , she's a little irritated she'd grazed her arm against one of the old walls and it had cut up her forearm.

Sam of course had cleaned and taped it up for her with Nate watching them hawkeyed only for Elena to shove him and say "not now , Nate".

he huffs and wanders ahead of the group.

Sully is smoking another cigar yet again the kid wonders if she's ever known someone to smoke so many cigars in a day she grins wondering how many he goes through in a week.

Elena is taking more photos of all the statues Nate poses next to one like he's on a strongest man competition flexing his biceps and waggling his eyebrows at her.

Sam snorts a laugh next to the beginner explorer "oh please, I could pose better than that" he interposed.

the kid turns to look at him. she eyes him up and down before suggesting "well , go on then pose for the camera show us these so called better poses"she propounds.

taking it as a challenge Sam puffs out his chest and goes "watch this" he states cracking his knuckles and marching over to show up his little brother's posing skills.

 

he bends over with his ass in the air right next to the panther statue and states the question with a serious look on his face "which one of us is the prettier kitty cat ? "

Sully chuckles to himself  as he draws a map of all the areas they'd explored of the jungle city.

the beginner explorer can't help but laugh when Sam moves on to another statue this time it's the grotesque "screaming man " and he wraps his arms around the waist of the statue saying "could be worse buddy, at least you got a pretty man hanging off of ya".

he winks at the statue before dancing off to another one what he doesn't realise is Elena isn't just taking photos anymore she's taping this with her camera.

Nate is practically jumping up and down next to her " oh tell me we're gonna use this against him please please please Elena" he beseeches her. 

she makes a noise of approval before spinning the camera back onto Sam.

the beginner explorer is wondering if she should warn Sam about all the potential blackmail material they'll have on him but before she can even contemplate it further she slips on some wet moss smacks the side of her head off the stone floor then everything goes black.

 

**(start of flashback).**

the beginner explorer fidgets with her earpiece before Sam losing a little of his patience swats her hand away.

" leave it kid , it's fine. now repeat after me: Nate the great! " he cheers.

she repeats it and Nate groans at the other side of the hotel room.

"ok the mike works fine Sam..." He insists.

" say something back so she can test the earpiece" he commands energetically.

"Elena wants to get a puppy" he yells into his Mike.

"really ?" they both  inquire at the same time  looking over at him.

"yupp " he replies as he drops an empty soda can into the trash can beneath his desk.

"wow, that's a serious commitment Nate" he insinuates brushing a bit of fluff off the the kid's shirt before turning to his brother to see his reaction. 

the beginner explorer asks "why is it ?"

" well, y'know some people do that so they can see if their significant other is up to the task of responsibility of taking care of a living being" Sam informs her as Nate looks a little annoyed at him.

Nate huffs. " you saying Elena wants to see if I can take care of a dog or something else ?" He inquires politely in a sickly sweet voice wondering if he could get away with punching his brother before the kid decided to sock him one back.

"yeah like a mini version of you two, I personally hope the kid doesn't get your looks Nate I mean whaaaaa"he shouted in fear, he ducks behind the beginner explorer for cover as Nate skirts round the desk he'd been sat at prowling towards them.

the door opens and in walks Sully and Elena with fresh batteries for their headsets and paper stitches.

Elena stands near Sam and the kid "what's going on ?" she demands eyeing the three of them suspiciously.

Sam shrugs "oh y'know , just taunting my little brother nothing out of the ordinary" he laughed out behind the beginner explorer.

Nate sits back down as Elena restocks their little medic kits for their belts adding the paper stitches just in case.

Sam arches an eyebrow as he adjusts a holster on the kid's shoulders for her pistols.

" is that too tight ? raise your arms a bit" he suggests as he eyes the mechanisms on the harness before figuring it out.

her arms aren't moving quite as quick enough so he loosens it a little.

"that better ?" she nods and he grins.

"fantastic ! now , let's go get ready to steal some stuff !" He exclaims with utter delight.

Sam is wearing black jeans , black long sleeve Henley shirt ,black hiking boots with his hair slicked back. his dark eyes are glinting with mischief.

"the kid looks a little green about the gills" Sully remarks to Nate as he puts something away in his duffle bag.

Nate wordlessly grabs the trashcan from under the desk and shoves it under her before she pukes.

Sully scratches his chin as he waits .

Elena looks on her with sympathy.

" let it all out kid, just excited that's all" Sully remarks as Sam rubs her back in a soothing manner.

"paper towel please" she begs quietly with her head over the trash can.

Elena hands her a few sheets.  the kid mutters out a quiet " thank you".

"no problem" she responds back.

the kid darts into the bathroom to brush her teeth and even retrieves her menthol flavoured chewing gum from her backpack on her bed stashing a few packs in her pocket.

" planning on kissing a few security guards while I'm stealing the artefact, do ya kid ?" Sam giggles behind her.

"what ?! eugh no gross , I've seen these guys I'd rather go cage diving with sharks than do that...." she's blushing and looking away from him.

Nate changes the subject. she's grateful.

"isn't that on your bucket list, kid ?" He inquires as he takes the trash an outside and empties it.

"uhmm, yeah. wait a minute how'd you know that ? " she demands as he returns with the empty trash can.

"saw it when I was staying at you aunt's place a few years back" he shouts out over his shoulder as he sprays a tin of febreeze about the room.

Sully coughs after a few moments.

"Jesus, don't spray that stuff near me, goddamnit!"

" you didn't even write down 50 things on it, I think after this mission you should write down the rest of the things on the list " Nate grunts out as he puts away a tin of febreeze. 

she shrugs.

Sam smirks .

"I'll help , if ya want" he whispers as they walk out the door for a bit of fresh air as Sully puts fresh batteries in their headsets for the stealth mission.

**(end of flashback).**

"hey, hey I think she's waking up !" Nate shouts as he's crouched in front of her excitedly.

"oh thank fuck" Elena whispers.

"hey kid. I thought you were a goner, don't ever pull that shit on me again ya hear I'm getting too old to be getting a heart attack".

ya hear me ?" Sully fumed from above her puffing on yet another cigar.

"I wanna die in my bed with a cigar in one hand and a really gorgeous woman in my arms is that too much to ask ?"

"well there's an image I didn't need to conjure up". think I'm gonna have nightmares tonight" the beginner explorer cringes at this.

"nonsense, you'll be fine. won't she Sam ? " Elena states glancing behind the kid.

"huh ? oh yeah" he  stammered sounding kinda distracted.

he sounds close she thinks but she can't see him. that's because he's got her in his arms holding her to his chest protectively.

she tries to get up bracing her hands on the floor but it feels like warm cloth beneath her , confused she looks down.

she sees a pair of legs on either side of her own she tries to look over her shoulder but thinks better of it her neck feels kinda sore that and the throbbing pain in the side of her head from the fall.

Sam's voice sounds out from behind her "you'll be more than fine, I'm guaranteeing it kid".

it's as he helps her up she realises "holy crap ! I just pawed at Sam Drake's leg and he didn't even joke about it, this must be a serious injury".

she reaches her hand up to her head but Sam tugs it away.

"trust me it's better if ya don't" he insists keeping hold of her hand in his, still a little upset she'd fallen and hurt herself.

Elena has out a medic kit from her backpack as Sam sits the kid down on a large flat rock.

she looks around "how did I get outside ? " she thinks.

still dazed she doesn't realise Sam is practically carrying her around.

His well developed arms hold her to his chest as he carried her over to that rock not willing to put her down until Elena gave him a look , Nate understands where Sam is coming from on this angle though as he's super protective over Elena too.

Elena cleans the cut on the side of her head as Sam hovers behind the kid making sure she doesn't pass out and fall off the rock.

she wipes blood away from the wound with some cotton balls grimacing when she sees the extent of the damage to the kid's head.

the kid doesn't see this look though as Sully is  distracting her with a story from their past of how her aunt had negotiated in a deal of theirs that her niece could tag along on the mission as it wasn't considered at all dangerous.

Nate pulls faces behind Sully and the kid laughs only for Elena to scold them both.

He's just try a lighten the mood for her.

" I need her still if I'm gonna apply these stitches Nate" she thunders while glaring at him.

he pulls another face only this time he doesn't have time to school his features as Elena whips her head round to look at him.

she glares at him saying "this ain't over" before she turns back to the kid.

Sam is smoking behind her , pacing a lot.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three - The Jungle City Ruins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam discovers something important on their trek into the jungle city ruins. Elena wakes up hugging a rat(I got inspired by Christopher Biggins). Sully and Nate are stumped by an ancient puzzle they found yet the beginner explorer figures it out in the space of 15 minutes, Sam of course is hella proud.

**Chapter Three - Jungle City Ruins.**

 

_Sam discovers something important on their trek into the jungle city ruins. Elena wakes up hugging a rat. Sully and Nate are stumped by an ancient puzzle they found yet the beginner explorer figures it out in the space of 15 minutes. Sam is so proud of his little protégé._

 

"hey Sam ?"

"yeah kid ?"

"you ok ? you look a little space-y"

"do I ?"

"yeah".

"hmmmm, sorry 'bout that. been kinda distracted by this ugly mofo over here ".

he points to the "screaming man" statue.

she eyes the statue warily.

"it creeps me out".

"hmmm, yeah I don't blame ya".

he scratches the stubble on his chin as he ponders as to why it seems so familiar to him.

Nate is sketching out the immediate area into one of his journals as Sully looks through Elena's footage on her camera of all the statues they'd seen as they went through the jungle city ruins.

he screws up his face in confusion.

"hey Sam , c 'mere take a look at this it doesn't seem right".

"yupp".

Sam pulls the beginner explorer over with him.

"c'mon show us what you can do kid , the old man ain't got it in him anymore" Sam whispers swinging his arms around a few times before he nudges her forwards .

she scratches the back of her neck before looking at the footage.

Nate is there a few moments later looking over her shoulder with her at the footage.

they both jump back from the camera in Elena's hand at the same time.

Nate muttering out a "sweet Jesus! "while the kid utters out a quiet "what the fuck ?"

"what ? ! what did you see ?" Sam , Sully and Elena all asked at the same time.

"there was a shadow ....and it was moving " Nate mutters in confusion almost as if to himself shaking his head from side to side.

" it looked at the camera , it was ..it looked like the "screaming man , Sam" the beginner explorer says terrified that what she saw was real.

Sam looks at them both before turning to Elena schooling his features into a serene calm.

" can you slow it down enough so that we can see what they saw ?" he asks her with deliberate calmness lacing his voice not wanting to agitate the others even though he himself is super worried at this turn of events.

she nods .

" I can try to, can't promise anything though".

Elena messes around with the buttons on her camera until she eventually slows the footage down enough that she , Sam and Sully can see what Nate and the kid saw.

the beginner explorer is huddled next to Sam.

he arches an eyebrow wondering if it's a good idea to continue on this expedition thinking as he watches the footage "that really is a creepy shadow that can move  and touch things apparently".

Sully voices the idea that he wants to leave.

"this is a first" Sam thinks to himself until he sees Sully eyeing the kid who seems to be gripping his arm with hers rather tightly.

Sully did promise her aunt the kid would be ok on this trip he knows Sully wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her.

Sam knows the feeling.

the kid is looking down at Sam's hiking boots.

Sam chews the inside of his cheeks for a few moments, feeling the old scars inside his mouth from chewing his cheeks before.

he looks down at the kid, he makes a decision he exhales through his nose wishing for a cigarette right now but unfortunately he'd left them in the jeep.

"how about we go into the town, mull it over and come back in the morning ? " they all nod at this suggestion packing up any supplies and leaving for the nearby town of Fritty.

what they don't realise is that another group of treasure hunters has plans for the jungle city ruins.

this group arrive shortly after they've left.

the "screaming shadow man" sees them leave as he prowls the jungle city ruins sticking close to the statues.

the other group of treasure hunters have a lot of dynamite and a mediocre researcher with them, a rather thin  bespectacled man with a hideous scar on the left side of his forehead.

the " screaming shadow man's " yellow eyes gleam with excitement as he eyes the intruders as they cross the threshold into his jungle city ruins.

 

**_Back in the town of Fritty._ **

Sam has booked them all into a decent sized room with 3 beds.

Sully claims the single bed for himself.

Nate and Elena claim one of the double beds which leaves the last double bed for him and the beginner explorer, she doesn't seem to mind though barely awake now as she struggles to remove her hiking boots properly when Sam points it out to her that the laces are still tied she groans in embarrassment.

 

Nate and Elena are already In the bathroom brushing their teeth with Nate just wrapping an arm around Elena's waist once he's finished pecking her on the cheek returning to the room via the open bathroom door just in time to witness the beginner explorer angrily undoing her laces as Sam chuckles with his back to her picking out fresh clothes for tomorrow.

 

Sully has whipped off his signature red  Hawaiian shirt and tossed it on a nearby chair along with kicking off his shoes and socks, when he's under the covers he kicks off his trousers leaving them on top of his blanket not bothering to throw them on the chair.

" g'night kids!" he grunts out before rolling over with his back to the wall and falling asleep.

 

Nate is only wearing a pair of  blue pyjama ends yet Elena is wearing a  matching blue tank top and shorts.

she yawns as she exits the bathroom seeing Nate lying on his side watching her with  utter devotion in his blue eyes.

"move up for me , handsome" she mumbles sleepily as he scoots back so she can get into bed with him.

she slips under the blankets with him and he wraps his arms around her kissing the top of her head before muttering out "night guys".

he and Elena quickly fall asleep.

 

Sam is in the bathroom dancing to himself in just his black underwear as he brushes his teeth already after kicking off his trousers and his signature brown shirt he rinses his mouth out and puts away his bathroom stuff.

picking up his clothes he says loud enough " you decent enough, out there kid ?" there's a pause and he's wondering if she's fallen asleep before she replies back with "yeah".

he exits the bathroom and she's got her back to the wall in the double bed wearing a  black tank top and her underwear.

he drops his clothes into his duffle bag to be sorted out later.

he slides into bed beside her muttering a "sweet dreams beautiful"  before he falls asleep.

she grins before she drifts off.

 

Elena wakes up first.

Nate is clinging to her in his sleep one of her legs tangled with both of his. his face is resting against her neck.

he makes a noise of protest as she tries to leave his embrace she eventually gives up lets out a huff of annoyance and lets him hold on to her.

he makes a noise of approval in his sleep holding on to her a little bit tighter.

she looks around the room.

no one else is awake.

she goes back to sleep kissing Nate's cheek before pulling him close to her.

 

Sam thinks he's having a pretty good dream, but when he wakes up he's super embarrassed.

he's got the kid pressed up against his body in her sleep , he glances down to see if she's awake yet .

she's not and he's grateful.

he has a raging boner that he needs to take care of and he can't exactly do it with an audience.

he gets up and ambles towards the bathroom shutting the door quietly and locking it behind him.

he takes care of business not uttering a sound as he does knowing he could wake up one of the others if he did.

afterwards he washes his hands and wipes himself off chuckling to himself after he has finding it funny he's a grown ass man who has to sneak off to the bathroom to care of himself.

he exits the bathroom and slams his foot off the edge of the bed silently cursing it for having sharp wooden edges on its frame.

he gets back into the bed pulling the kid back into his arms who shivers with the cold so he rubs his arms up and down her arms in an effort to warm her up.

Sully wakes up a little after  Sam returns to bed.

he rubs the sleep from his eyes and lights up a cigar while he's still lying down in bed pulling an ashtray onto his chest from the cabinet next to his bed smirking when he sees Sam holding the kid to his chest running his hands over her to keep her warm.

Sam shushes him before he can speak.

he shakes his head at him.

"oh , you got it bad kid"."

shut it Sully" he growls lowly glaring at him.

he looks down to see if she's awake but she's not.

Nate and Elena aren't either.

the beginner explorer shifts in her sleep and Sam worries she'll wake up but she hasn't not yet.

Sully has a new cigar and is puffing away happily.

Elena is awake in Nate's arms tracing the veins in his arms as breathes little puffs of air onto her neck in his sleep content .

she doesn't say anything to Sam about the kid or chat with Sully she'll gladly wait for Nate to wake up she's not that keen on discovering artefacts in an actual cursed jungle city ..at least not without Nate fully rested.

Sully eventually gets up to have a shower he spends 45 minutes under the cold spray showering his body thoroughly not looking forward to the humid heat in the jungle city today.

he exits the bathroom wearing clean clothes towelling off his face and hair as he does.

he tosses the towel on a nearby chair only to witness Sam tickling the kid as she tries to get out of his grip yelping as he finds all her weak spots.

Sam scratches his beard stubble against her neck as she tries to get away yet again they seem to have forgotten their surroundings as she attempts to defend herself by growling and tackling him.

"ohoho, ahhh c'mon kid take her easy I'm old".

she has no mercy.

 

it's over this little ruckus that Nate wakes up.

Elena chuckles when he groans from behind her.

"ughhh I'm awake".

Sully snorts.

"about time Nate slept half the day away, you kids these days I swear getting more lazy than ever...."

Sam sighs as the beginner explorer hovers over him as he's laid out on his back .

"looks like the funs over kid ".

he says looking up at her before rising up on his elbows to look over at Nate.

he pulls the kid down on top of him.

" do you still wanna go back ? " he asks quietly as Nate and Elena slowly get up and get ready for the day wanting to make sure she's ok with going back there.

Sully is on the phone again lying on his back in bed he's talking to one of his lady friends again.

she nods.

"good because we need your skills and I know you'll learn things on this expedition".

in reality Sam is worried she'll leave  and he'll never see her again.

he couldn't bear it if she did.

 

The kid hops off the bed and puts on a sturdy pair of grey chinos with a pair of leggings on underneath them as the weather forecaster on the radio is foreseeing a lot of cold weather in their region today.

" better safe than sorry" she thinks.

She shrugs on an over shirt over her tank top .

Sam gets distracted mid dress as he sees the outfit she's putting on and he internally screams.

her chinos are hugging her body as well as that tank top he just hopes he doesn't have any awkward moments with her today like his little friend making a sudden appearance that's all he needs.

 Sam gets pulled out of his musings by the kid .

"You uhh gonna put your clothes on now or what ? "

he laughs.

" huh ?" "Oh right yeah" he says as he  stands up from the edge of the bed and picks his jeans up from the dresser he'd laid them out on the night before .

He's busy dressing himself with Sully still on the phone next to them laying on his bed.

The kid eyes Sam for a few moments with appreciation and it's only Elena who sees the kid watching Sam dress himself .

She keeps this to herself as the kid packs up her backpack and shoulders it making sure she's left nothing behind as Sam does the same with his duffle bag.

They both dash out to Sully's jeep with a winch like two overexcited five year olds parked outside their hotel room and scrabble to get the backseat for themselves .

Nate and Elena both sigh when they realise they'll be sitting up front again with Sully's scary driving skills so Nate volunteers to drive for the first part of their journey and Elena offers to do the second part leaving Sully all morning to boast about what kind of treasure they're gonna find and what he's gonna spend it on.

Nate spends most of the time driving at a slow pace but Sam doesn't seem to mind as  the kid is trying to hold on to him every time the jeep jerks around.

" the joys of not paying extra for seat belts" Sam muses to himself as Sam wraps a protective arm around her .

"Relax kid I've got you".

 He looks down at her she's got one of her hands fisted in his signature brown shirt while the other hand rested against his chest over his heart.

He smirks before looking off into the jungle surrounding them .

Nate slows down the jeep and swaps with Elena rather than get out of the jeep she hops into his lap and pecks him on the cheek before he manoeuvres out from under her to sit in her seat pouting as he does.

" kinda makes you wish we were alone, don't it ? "

she smirks as she readjusted herself in the driver's seat.

" oh yeah".

"Eew gross" Sam mutters only loud enough for the kid to hear.

She laughs and Sam rubs her back as she leans her head against his chest listening to his heart thumping steadily beneath her.

It speeds up a few times when they get jostled around due to Elena's driving in rough terrain but it slows to a steady rhythm again as they get up on flat terrain once again.

Sully is puffing away on a cigar with Nate next to him complaining about all the smoke in his face.

Sully eyes him with an arched eyebrow before saying "you gotta ruin my fun today of all days Nate, why ?  ".

 Elena stops the jeep.

" hey we're not there yet " the kid pipes up at Elena in complaint. 

there is a good reason she'd stopped, there's a lorry parked in the middle of the jungle a military lorry.

"looks like we got company " Sam mutters motioning for the kid to get out with him.

Nate Sully and Elena follow him but not before hiding the jeep first.

they creep through the jungle towards the jungle city ruins.

Sam snatches the kids hand just before he crouches down behind a low wall.

" when I run , you run you got that ?" she nods and he gives her a winning smile.

" Nate is leaning against a massive stone  column for cover when they hear up ahead a strangled scream from somewhere up ahead followed by gunfire.

Elena gets out her gun as do the others .

the kid only has throwing knives but she has a lot of them as well as a big machete strapped to her belt.

"I could make a joke about bringing a knife to a gunfight here kid , but I won't".

"good, I wouldn't like you anymore if you cracked jokes about me".

Nate looks back at them then shares a look with Sully who smirks.

"she admitted it".

" I know".

Sam smirks at her.

"you like me ?" he asks sounding  genuinely surprised.

"why's it so hard to believe ? you're an interesting man".

Nate practically pulls Elena away from her cover nearby and makes her turn towards Sam and the kid.

"look at the romance blossoming in front of you Elena".

she huffs.

" we can watch the romance later Nate seriously there's something dangerous up ahead. FOCUS for me".

Sully smacks Sam on the shoulder.

"can it lover boy , you can profess your undying love once the day is over, c'mon we got treasure to hunt for".

Sam sighs.

he smiles at the kid as she double checks her throwing knives.

"you know I uhhhhhm...." for once Sam hesitates and then he scratches the back of his neck.

"oh, I know Sam" she whispers winking at him before skipping off after Sully.

he blushes.

" dammit".

" we're gonna talk about it when we get back though , right kid ? "

" you bet your sweet ass we are! "

Nate chuckles as he walks with Sam.

" she said you have a sweet ass....Sam I never give you advice but, marry that girl".

Sam gives him a light shove.

" shut up Nate or I swear I'll ....."

Elena is walking ahead of the two of them right next to the kid asking her about her throwing knives. 

Nate watches with appreciation as his wife climbs up and over a fallen tree trunk.

Sam huffs out a laugh.

" you still got it bad for her even after all this time..."

"yupp, it's nothing to be ashamed of Sam, I love her and that's never gonna change".

the kid takes a running start and vaults over the fallen tree trunk.

Sam makes an odd noise in his throat before he follows after her.

he bumps into her on the other side of the trunk.

" sorry" he mutters out an apology.

she grins.

" it's alright, no big deal".

she runs a hand up and down his chest and he inhales sharply.

"ooh you got it bad Sam".

it's then that Nate nearly collides with the two of them after climbing over the fallen tree trunk.

"oh crap".

he jumps outta their way landing feet first in a puddle of green gooey liquid.

"eugh that's nasty".

they both laugh at him until they realise they gotta catch up with the others now.

Sam grabs her hand.

" hold me, I'm scared kid" he begs knowing she won't say no that and the fact he doesn't wanna leave her outta his sight.

"uhh fine " she huffs out secretly pleased he's holding her hand again.

she hides her grin quickly but not before Nate spots it.

Nate follows them up towards Sully and Elena who are examining a dead guy on the jungle floor next to an extinguished  campfire.

"what's that leaking from his mouth ? " the kid asks sounding fascinated.

"you would have to fall In love with the girl who's totally into gross stuff" Nate whispers at Sam.

Sam chuckles.

Sam squeezes the kid's hand.

"I'm guessing it's something to do with the "screaming man statue" you so aptly christened yesterday" Sam says matter of factly.

Elena looks around the campsite.

" it looks like they left in a hurry , left all their supplies here too" she says.

Sully nudges the dead guy with his foot.

"that black stuff leaking from his mouth, what do ya think it's from ? "

"dunno" Nathan shrugs in response.

Elena hazards a guess.

"might be from the shadow guy ?"

they all decide to continue on through the jungle city ruins.

Sam links his hand with hers yet again and she tries not to grin.

Nate is humming the bond theme tune under his breath when  Sully growls out at him.

"Nate I swear you better cut that out or I'll ...."

"alright , jeez calm your tits Sully".

there's some sporadic gunfire up ahead and they all head for cover.

Sully hides near an old stone bridge.

Elena is crouched next to a low wall with Nate.

Sam and the kid are hidden behind a massive stone column with Sam holding the kid close to him.

there's an eerie screeching noise up ahead of them followed by an explosion and the sound of crashing and smashing foliage through the jungle coming towards them.

two men barrel past them.

one of them has a hideous scar on his face , a broken pair of spectacles hanging from his face. he's really thin.

the other man has a bleeding wound in his side that seems to have been tied together with a dark coloured bandage, he's rather imposing in height with an AK-47 slung over his shoulder.

"run you sons of bitches, run! " he shouts before darting after the skinny bespectacled man with a scar on his face into the jungle foliage.

they don't need telling twice, they run.

they run as fast as they can.

the military lorry revs up ahead of them and speeds off crashing through the jungle foliage, the two injured men looking to be glad to be rid of the cursed  place.

Sully reaches the jeep first and he whips off the foliage they had covering the jeep.

he hops into the driver's seat , Sam reaches it with the kid and they both hop in to the front seat, Nate and Elena are the last to get in with Sully flooring it outta there with the surrounding jungle foliage whipping into the open jeep with them all except Sully covering their faces in protection.

their jeep eventually gets to the lower plains before they follow the dirt road back to the town of Fritty.

they arrive at a different motel to the one they'd been at the last two times with Sully parking his jeep quickly as the others disembarked  with their luggage.

this time it was Nate who booked their rooms and Sam thought that if he didn't know his little brother any better the little shit might've planned this.

two rooms booked one with a double bed and the other one with a double bed  and a single bed.

before he can say anything though Nate, Sully and Elena dash for the second room leaving him and the kid with their room key.

the kid chuckles.

"your little brother is a dick. y'know that right ?"

"hmm yeah he is but we can't prove anything, c'mon" he says opening their room with the key looking about the room with interest.

it was like an 80's disco theme going on for the décor of the room.

" Jesus... I've seen some motel rooms in my day but this one is pretty damn..."the kid says looking around tryna not to laugh.

"ah c'mon s'not so bad if we dim the lights makes it less shiny....kinda".

she snorts a laugh.

"wonder if their room is as bad as ours ?"

"might be , I couldn't really care though".

" oh and why's that then ?"

"well I'm a bit tired from the whole crashing through the forest tryna escape thing , kid" he sighs out.

"ah ok then".

Sam nods tossing his duffle bag onto the coffee table and going through it picking out clean clothes for tomorrow.

the kid drops her backpack on the floor, kicks off her shoes  and jumps up onto the bed laying down sprawled on the bed.

Sam yawns , whips his over shirt and t shirt off before sitting down on the edge of the big bed. 

he runs a hand through his hair before kicking off his shoes and laying on the bed next to her on his back.

she can see all his scars as he readjusts himself getting comfortable resting one hand on his stomach and his other hand under his head groaning as he finally settled.

she glances over at him with her body positioned towards him.

it's then that he surprises her.

"c 'mere beautiful".

she scoots closer to him and he smirks.

"so you like me huh ?"

she smirks and nods.

" can you blame me ? I mean hot damn !"

Sam blushes.

"are you blushing on me Sam Drake ? who knew I could have such an affect on yah"

he scratches the back of his neck.

"I uhh...I umm no. I am not. Sam Drake doesn't blush".

she claps her hands with utter delight.

" oh this is fantastic ! the infamous Sam Drake blushing and all because of me. warghhh".

Sam tackles her with a rugby tackle hug tickling her sides.

"take it back beautiful, or I'll make ya" he whispers his face  hovering over hers with his, his thighs are on either side of her hips.

she can feel his breath tickling her cheek as he waits for her answer.

she licks her lips before speaking.

"what happens if I uhh don't ?" 

" I guess I'll just have to...persuade you".

she's unable to move as he moves in close to her his hands that had been tickling her sides eagerly skim up and down her body.

she squirms in his light grasp.

her phone goes off and she looks at it on the bedside cabinet.

Sam chuckles.

" lemme guess , you need ta get that ?"

"it's my aunt calling, that's her ringtone. I kinda have to.

her stipulations were that when I went on this trip was that I should answer her calls most of the time".

he reaches with his long hands over her to the bedside cabinet picking up her phone and hands it to her.

she answers the phone and holds it away from her ear for a few moments.

Sam can hear a few expletives being shouted into the phone and he eyes the kid with the silent question" you want me to leave ?".

she shakes her head and holds his hand tugging him up to sit beside her at the top of the bed.

he does her one better he sits behind her.

her tank top brushing against his bare chest.

apparently her aunt has contacts in the town of Fritty and the locals are talking about explosions out in the jungle and word got back to her.

"yikes" Sam thinks to himself.

the kid eventually explains to her aunt they had nothing to do with it , that it was another group of treasure seekers but they had left.

she doesn't mention the "screaming guy statue" figure at all and Sam isn't surprised as he knows her aunt would never let her stay she'd demand she would come home or she'd quit whatever job she was on and come join them.

the call ends with her aunt demanding she stick to the group at all times no wandering off , call in at regular intervals with her phone and to do what the others tell her to....within reason.

Sam waits until the call has finished before he looks at the kid.

"now...where were we ?" he asks titling his head at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four - Local Legends And Flashbacks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the chapter kids there's plenty more where this came from.

**Chapter Four - Local Legends And Flashbacks.**

 

Sam wakes up to find the kid laying on top of him holding one of his hands in her own.

both of them are still partially dressed.

she's awake.

"heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" he croaks out in a sleepy voice.

she grins.

"hey Sam" she chuckles as he gets his free hand to travel up and down her back watching her with mischief sparking in his eyes.

"what would you think if I were to ...take you somewhere ?"

"take me.....where ?" she asks with curiosity.

she raises herself up to look him in the eyes and he doesn't realise it but he's holding his breath.

"we're kinda in the middle of a job, Sam aren't we ?"

" I meant after this job....kinda like a trip somewhere just with me that is if you wanted to ".

he has a hopeful look in his eyes as she lays back down on his chest when she reaches up and touches his tattoo of the four little birds inked on his neck.

"where would you wanna go ?" she asks running her hand up and down his neck.

" I was thinking somewhere with snow , I haven't seen snow in a very long time" he sighs out running his hand over the back of her head marvelling at how soft her short hair is.

she nods.

"alright then you convinced me handsome " as he gives her a genuine smile.

" I did ? how did I do that ?"

she shrugs.

"you sounded like you missed the snow and you kinda looked like a very sad puppy so yeah...."

"hmmm.....that worked I always though the sad puppy look was a waste of time "

she smacks him in the shoulder.

"you jerk"

"sorry"

she's not really mad at him though.

"apology accepted. are we going back to the jungle city ?"

"we are. we spent all this time and effort to do our research and get out here we might as well continue on with it".

they dress for another day out in the jungle and Sam can't help but be happy.

they leave their room with his duffle bag and her backpack slung over their shoulders.

they meet Sully who's in the café across the street trying to keep a straight face.

"what's so funny old man ?" Sam demands as he sits down in the booth next to the kid lazily resting his arm across her shoulders as he does.

"guess you guys wanna know.....well Elena woke up this morning hugging a rat to her chest ehehehee".

"what ? ! " they both ask with confusion.

"how did that happen ?" Sam says wetting his lips before biting them trying not to laugh.

"well you know , Nate left the porch door open last night a little bit to let the air in as our air conditioning is apparently busted in our room and it must crept in and decided to be her teddy bear for the night .

"It looked rather upset she'd screamed at it but anyways Nate picked it up and escorted it outside I actually heard him talking to it".

" Really what did  he say to it ?"

" He said hey buddy you gotta find your own beautiful blonde , this one's mine"

"yeah that sounds like my little brother alright"

 

 "So uhh ....what did you two get up to last night ?"

Sam smirks at the kid but doesn't answer Sully just takes a sip of the scalding hot coffee the waitress had deposited on the table for him, she tries to get his attention but he's having none of it his arm over the kid's shoulder now moves down her back resting on her waist.

The waitress huffs and leaves.

The kid tries not to laugh but Sam tells her she should, He loves to hear her laugh. 

Sully does a little  surveillance on their appearances.

they both look like they've had showers so that's no help to him.

their eyes aren't bloodshot so that's not a help either.

Sam is paying her a lotta attention but he usually does that Sully silently curses himself for not paying better attention now like Nate had months ago when he figured something was going on.

Sam pulls her as close as possible and whispers something to her to which she gives him a surprised look before laughing and leaning into him.

the kid orders herself some breakfast with Sully actually ordering it not trusting the waitress from before as she seems to have her eye on Sam.

when it arrives Sully takes a bite outta it before giving her the A - OK that it's safe to eat.

"so uhh where are they ?" the kid asks as Sam takes a bite off her plate when she's not looking he has a cigarette dangling from his lips but he doesn't light it even though you can smoke in this café.

"well Elena has decided she wants to get rid of anything that rat might've touched so uhh Nate is tryna help her calm down".

"it's just a rat what's the big deal ?" the kid says as Sam rests his head on the back of the booth seat watching a fly get caught in the bug zapper overhead smirking as the kid leans in to his embrace as the waitress comes over to fill up Sully's cup.

he thanks her and she leaves.

Sully smirks as he notices the angry look that crosses the waitresses features on seeing Sam and the kid so cosy together before she schools her features as she brings the coffee pot back to the kitchen counter.

Nate and Elena eventually arrive at the café where they spot Sam , Sully and the kid seated together in a booth seat with Sam pulling the kid onto his lap with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

Sully just chuckles at their shenanigans.

"got room for two more ?" Nate booms out as he approaches them.

"nah get your own booth" Sam huffs as the kid tickles him under his ribs.

" ah jeez cut that out"

"never"

he looks annoyed but secretly he's enjoying all the attention he's getting from the kid right now.

Nate and Elena begin to inform the others of some local legends about the jungle city they'd researched months before they'd all disembarked on a trip out here.

Sully vaguely remembers them but the kid has trouble remembering all of it so Sam and Nate give her a refresher course on it while Elena and Sully chip in with additional information that they remember.

Sam chuckles as the waitress comes back to take Nate and Elena's orders for breakfast interrupting their little lesson in local history and kid pulls his arm around her body grinning evilly he decides o make it a little more insufferable by humming the Indiana Jones theme tune and hugging her just that  little bit tighter , leaning into her resting his head on her shoulder.

the waitress manages to hide her annoyance long enough to get their orders before dashing off to the kitchens to relay their food orders.

"what was that all about ?" Nate asks eyeing Sam and the kid with interest.

Sully puffs on his cigar.

"oh the waitress had her eye on your brother.....but he only has eyes for the kid"

"really ?"

"that's interesting isn't it Nate ?"

Nate smirks.

"not really surprised guys, Sam you've been after her for months maybe since as long as you've known her who knows when you two really started to notice each other".

the kid almost does a double take and Sam blushes.

Sully puffs away on his cigar as Nate has a truly smug look on his face.

Elena just shakes her head at them.

"Nate do I gotta remind you how much of a lovesick puppy you were and still are around me ?"

now it's Nate's turn to blush.

Sam just grins at him from behind the kid.

the kid is distracted by Sam's cologne it smells really good to her.

Sam knows this it's why he wears it.

she of course has no idea he knows she'd mentioned it to a college friend of hers in front of Sully and he'd told Sam immediately.

Sam also knows she really likes when he's close by the whole close contact thing y'know.

bear hugs, little pecks on the cheek when she least expects it, protective squeezy hugs.

those little moments when he rests his arm across her shoulders in a lazy possessive way.

those times when he reaches for her in his sleep and she's still awake reading research notes when they have cramped camping space and gotta share sleeping quarters.

 when he's outside smoking and he beckons her over not wanting her to be out of his sight for even a second.

(you get the drift here people.)

 

"so lemme break it down for ya kid, the creature we saw....he was a prince in this jungle city. y'know the type thinks everybody owes him something bit of an ego on him bit of a ladies man or so the legends say"

"so he's a jerk then Sam ?"

"well....yeah.

but y'see he pissed off the wrong girl one day.

she was a daughter of a local witch.

he'd been with her and didn't uhh respect her after it.

he called her a whore and so on.

so she decided to teach him a lesson.

she'd told her mother what had happened and as you know kid once you tell your mom about something like that there's no going back may as well act as if they're already dead y'know".

she grins and Sully chokes on his cigar coughing violently.

"Jesus!"

(violent coughing noises)

(back to the local legend)

"the witch's daughter didn't have the skills to punish this prince, she was still in training.

so her mother punished him instead.

she placed a curse on him.

it would make him roam the earth forever but even though his body would die his spirit would still be around.

he died at a feast in honour of his sister being married off to a prince from a distant land but no one found his body until after the feast.

he was poisoned by a cup of ceremonial drink by the witch's daughter.

the witch had then uttered the curse over him as he died while her daughter watched on.

it was eventually found out by the prince's mother, the queen of what the witch and her daughter had done.

she (the queen) had them tortured for days after they'd been captured in vengeance of her son being murdered.

they say he was her youngest child and said to be a mirror image of her late husband.

her daughter had already moved off to live with her new husband , she was alone now her husband that king had died in battle long ago".

(end of local legend)

 

there's a beat of silence as the kid digests the whole story again.

"so ....he deserved it then ?"

"yeah"

Nate grins.

"wonder what happened to the princess that left"

Sully chuckles.

"don't ...get us paranoid Nate".

"hmm yeah ...not too sure I wanna know  in case there's a legend about her too"

"oh no stop don't go there"

"too late he already did"

the kid rests against Sam's chest and he exhales loudly.

"ohhh I could stay here with you all day y'know" Sam whispers to the kid.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter five - the battle plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our heroes come up with a strategy to trap the demon and get the treasure. chaos ensues as they appear to have rivals now. hey its the same guys from last time.

**Chapter Five - The Battle Plan.**

 

Nate shakes his head.

"No that won't work. and no one is being used as fucking bait. fuck that"

Sully puffs away on a freshly lit cigar.

The kid is checking the map, Sam is leaning on the desk in front of her arms crossed across his chest.

"Well if we can't use someone as bait , what are we gonna do ?" the kid asks a hand running through her short hair.

"We'll figure something out , trust me" Nate answers as he wracks his brains trying to think up of a plan that won't get any of them killed.

Elena huffs in annoyance.

She throws a duffle bag onto her bed.

"Seriously guys, it's a demon without a body. how are we meant to stop something like that ? it's like tryna catch smoke with your bare hands, we can't stop it".

"Well I ain't gonna give up. even if you do Sully"

"Shut it kid. I'm only voicing the main problem we have not to mention the fact on how we're gonna haul that treasure outta there".

"Well that's simple we get some air support" Nate supplies immediately.

"Oh and lemme guess I'll be flying so I need to get a plane somewhere ?"

"Yupp. oh and make sure it has a cargo net so we won't have the treasure loose in the plane"

"Yeah alright, so we got the cargo situation problem kinda sorted out so what about the demon....."

"How about we just uhh ...wing it ?"

Everyone looks at Sam in surprise.

"Ehhh you sure about that Sam? seems like a bad idea"

"When have we ever made a plan that actually didn't backfire on us and we had to wing it anyways ?"

"Yeah. he's kinda right on that one Elena."

The kid looks at Sam as if she can't believe what she's hearing.

He realises she's staring at him.

He winks at her.

" Keep staring at me like that and I'm gonna have to do something to make ya stop"

She blushes and looks away.

He's kinda disappointed she stopped looking at him.

 She gets up and Sam watches her movements as she stretches before walking off to use the bathroom.

He doesn't care that Sully and Elena are both staring at him finally realising Nate was right.

I mean they were a little suspicious for a while but now they see it, he wants her....badly.

The toilet flushes loudly as she exits the bathroom wiping her hands on some kitchen roll, she's so busy drying her hands she doesn't realise she's being stared at by Sully and Elena.

Sam of course manoeuvres around her and she turns to throw her paper towel in the bin next to the desk.

She bumps into Sam who laughs. 

"Sorry 'bout that"

"S'alright kid" he says steadying her by the shoulders.

Nate shrugs his shoulders at Elena and Sully when they look at him in surprise.

kind of as if to say "don't look at me like that I predicted this shit long ago".

Sam perches on the bed next to her waiting for the others to make up their minds about what was going to be done about their situation.

she groans when the other three start bickering about the pros and cons of having a plan, she flumps back on the bed and Sam follows her lead.

"lift up your head"

"why ?"

He gives her a pleading look and she lifts up her head.

He slides his arm under her head resting his other arm across his flat stomach.

She doesn't know what is going on now.

Sam seems quite relaxed but the others are all arguing about whether or not they should use someone as bait for a trap ......yet again.

She rolls into Sam's side who doesn't realise he's wrapped both of his arms around her until she hides her face in the fabric of his shirt.

Her warm breath puffs against his chest and it's then that he decides he never wants her to leave his side as she bunches up his shirt in her fist.

His shirt rides up his body as she does this but he doesn't care as her free hand runs over that stretch of his uncovered skin.

his breath hitches as her hand skims closer and closer to the waistband of his jeans.

She stops.

he's about to growl and grab her hand back when he hears Nate chuckle nearby.

"Oh fuck me" He groans in embarrassment.

"I'm pretty sure she would have if I wasn't here with you two"

Sam looks surprised.

"What ? where's Elena and Sully gone off to ?"

"Sully went off to get some matches and smokes and Elena is getting supplies for our trap"

"What trap ?"

"Oh yeah. about that..... the kid is gonna be bait for our trap seeing as she's the fastest" Nate looks a little wary about telling him this.

"No"

"Yes. she's the only one that can do it"

Sam growls out an angry "No" glaring at Nate.

"You can't change the plan now Sam "

"Fine. I can't change it but I sure as shit ain't letting her do it alone"

The kid seems quite calm about all this.

 She grabs Sam's arm around her trying to get him to calm down.

"Sam, you uhh wanna be bait with me for a demon ? you do realise we could die ?"

"Yes. not gonna happen on my watch"

"How are you so confident we won't die ?"

"I just am. now what is it  we're doing Nate ?"

"Uhh well you guys are gonna stand in a particular part of the jungle city , tempt the demon out and uhh destroy it with a spell. well no Sully will be the one saying the spell".

" A spell ? what are we ? extras in a harry potter movie ?"

Nate laughs with a hand to his chest, tears streaming from his eyes.

The kid coughs into her hand.

"No. but it's the only way to kill him. I contacted the tribe elder by phone and she told me the spell and the items we needed to complete it. she wished us luck"

"So Elena is buying supplies for this spell thing too ?"

"Yupp"

The kid pushes Sam onto his back  and he dutifully falls back without complaint.

she intends to  use him as a human pillow.

Sam huffs a laugh as Nate plays some music on his phone.

" I haven't heard that song in years!"

"Come dance with me kid !" Sam pleads.

"Alright.....one dance and that's it Sam"

Nate watches them with amusement from the desk as Sam hauls the kid to her feet wrapping an arm around her waist , slow dancing in time with the music, his eyes glittering with mischief as the door opens he drops his hand to her butt, he kisses the top of your head forgetting where he is, enjoying the moment.

Sully enters the room followed by Elena .

they both have plastic carrier bags full of supplies.

Elena watches Sam and the kid with interest before she perches on the desk next to Nate.

she places her carrier bag on the desk next to her.

Sully has a cigar hanging outta his mouth as he places his carrier  bag onto the bed nearest him. 

He sits down on the edge of the bed watching them dance together smirking as Sam tries to squeeze her butt and she swats his hand to get him to behave.

"I love her" he thinks as she twirls under his arm before they both collapse onto their bed.

Nate chuckles at their antics.

Sully isn't even surprised when Nate gets up and runs straight over to him.

"C'mon we're only young once Sully"

Sully gets up and still puffing away on his cigar holds hands with Nate they dance for a few turns with Elena cutting in to dance with Nate. 

Sully doesn't mind.

"Ahhh, I'm getting too old for this shit" he grumbles as he lays down on his side checking his notifications on his phone.

"Texting your girl ,Victor ?" Sam teases waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut it Sam. I'm tryna work on getting us a plane"

the kid laughs as Sam nods "oh yeah sure......  A PLANE NOT YOUR GIRL AT ONE AM IN THE MORNING UH HUH TOTALLY BELIEVE YOU"

Sully tosses a pillow at him and misses.

"I think you need to practice on your aim a bit more Sully "

Sam picks up the pillow and tosses it back onto the bed Sully waits until Sam has his back turned to him and throws it right at his head.

"Hey ....not nice"

"Oh please...like that hurt"

"No. don't be stupid"

it's then that Nate catches him unawares from behind with a pillow to the head.

"GOTCHA"

"Fuck me , whose side you on Nate ?"

"the side that's gonna kick your ass ahaaa"

The kid tosses Sam a pillow.

"This means war baby brother"

pretty soon there's an all out pillow fight between Nate, Elena ,Sam and the kid. sully went off to make a phone call.

Sam tackles the kid to their bed and swallows quickly.

she has a grin on her face looking up at him before he gets bopped on the head by Nate.

he hits the kid too as their pillows have gone it seems.

he hunches over the kid protecting her from Nate and Elena who lose interest in hitting them and start hitting each other instead.

Nate ends up tackling Elena onto their bed and mutters something dragging the pillow away from her and tossing his one away with it.

Sam loses interest in what they're up to as the kid caresses the side of his jaw to get his attention.

"what's cooking , good looking ?" he mutters as he leans down to talk to her.

"not much. whatcha looking at over there ?"

"nothing anymore. you uhh .....wanna make out ?" Sam mutters leaning in even closer.

he looks nervous.

the kid smirks.

she reaches up and pulls him down by the back of his neck down towards her.

he smirks when he realizes she's arching her body up towards his own.

it's then a part of his mind registers that it might be better to hide themselves under the blankets in case it went any further.

he whips off his over shirt tosses it onto the floor , kicks off his hiking boots and shimmies outta his heavy jeans.

her eyes darken as she watches him strip off most of his clothes.

"you like whatcha see there darling ?" he whispers as he whips up the blanket for her .

she eases off her hiking boots then tugs her chinos off leaving her leggings on as it's still quite cold, she does pull her bra off without taking off her tank top and he's impressed.

"you gotta show me how you do that with the bra some day"

" don't worry . I will"

he whips the blankets back down as she slides in beside him.

he hovers over her resting his weight on his arms giving little  pecks to her forehead, cheeks and mouth. she stays quiet. Sully has just come back in and is preparing to go to bed.

Nate and Elena are asleep with Nate being a big spoon to Elena.

she has his arms wrapped around her torso with her own resting on top of his.

Sam nuzzles his face against the kid's neck.

his breath tickling against her cheek as he kisses her forehead before laying down on his back and pulling her on top of him.

he chuckles quietly when she pulls one of his arms around her body.

he turns his head towards hers and rests it on top of hers.

"go to sleep beautiful. I got you"

she falls asleep.

he stays awake for about an hour thinking that he'll go crazy if something bad happens to her tomorrow which is why he resolves to do everything and anything to keep her outta harm's way.

"this could go terribly wrong"

it's the last thing he thinks before he drifts off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Six - Oh Crap!

**Chapter Six - Oh Crap!**

 

Nathan's eyes dart around the stone hallway that's been blasted open as the smoke dissipates.

"those idiots made a goddamn mess of this place with all that dynamite " Sully grimaces before he lights up a fresh cigar.

Elena gets up from behind the stone column across from Nate coughing as she waved the smoke away from her face.

"you can say that again" she wheezes out as she straightens up and following along beside Nate who'd started walking again.

Sam hauls the kid up off the floor as he gets up, he brushes her clothes off, checks her over for any injuries before gesturing for her to start following the others with him taking up the rear of their group.

as they traverse through the inner workings of the jungle city Sam keeps a hold on the kid with a hand holding onto her belt in front of him terrified of leaving her outta his sight for even a second.

Sully is ahead of them by a few steps with Elena and Nate leading their group.

Nate and Elena have scaled up a broken set of stone steps and are helping Sully up who groans out "narghh, I'm getting too old for this shit" as Nate simply chuckles out "you're not that old".

Sam watches in amazement at the kid leaping gracefully up catching onto a broken step with Nate reaching out and hauling her up by the arm effortlessly.

"c'mon Sam we haven't got all day "Sully growls out from above him.

Sam hauls himself up and Nate helps him up the rest of the way.

Elena is catching her breath against the trunk of a big tree.

Sully is using a set of binoculars to scope out the territory up ahead.

"no sign of the demon shadow prince yet" he mutters aloud.

Sam and Nate walk over to them , Nate to Elena checking to see if she's ok while Sam walks up to Sully and the kid giving her a sly smirk when she turns but hiding it when Sully puts down his binoculars.

Nate and Elena didn't see it either.

Sam walks with the kid and rests his muscular forearm across her shoulders as they walk behind Sully.

he's worried about her being the bait for their demon trap.

he cares for her, has done for years, wouldn't know what to do if something bad happened to her.

Sully complains about his cigar man retiring and having to buy them from a more expensive dealer man and that the dealer isn't even that talkative with him.

"oh what a shame...." Sam mutters under his breath.

Sully doesn't hear him as the dilapidated wall he'd just passed crumbled and laid across the path stopping Sam and the kid from following after the rest of their group.

Nate sounds worried "you ok back there, big brother ?"

"yeah , yeah, just fine. we'll find another way through to join you guys , ok ?"

"be careful" Elena shouts out knowing Sam won't listen but the kid will.

Nate and Elena turn back around to continue up the path through the jungle city.

Sully figures something else is going on.

"hey Sam....... keep an eye on the kid, yeah?"

"you got it"

they manage to find a hidden track just past a partially weather worn low wall.

Sam hops over it and helps the kid over it keeping his hands on her hips for a few more seconds than is necessary.

"y'know you can let go ,right ?"

"huh ? oh yeah, I was getting around to that "

she laughs excitedly as he tickles her , squeezing her sides before letting her go.

"Sammy.....you jerk!"

he chuckles evilly.

"you've never called me Sammy , before , unless you count that night in the motel when you...." he trails off realising she had no idea he'd ever heard her that night.

her eyes go wide as he holds his breath wondering what she's gonna do now.

she blushes and he coughs loudly, his hands still resting on her hips awkwardly.

"shut up" she says shoving him away , mortified he'd heard her that night.

she's blushing and can't believe he'd heard her that night.

"we're talking about that later, Sam" she says poking him in the chest.

he winks at her and she groans in embarrassment.

"kill me now , oh cruel world" she says tilting her head up to the cloudless blue sky.

Sam shakes his head at her as he follows behind her on the hidden track.

the bright sun beats down on their bodies mercilessly.

he grabs onto her shirt  sleeve and she thinks to herself "he just can't keep his hands away, can he ?"

she smiles to herself.

what she doesn't realise is he would lose it completely if anything bad happened to her.

they follow the track quickly and spot Sully up ahead.

they call out to him.

he turns and spots them.

the kid hops the wall first with Sam following quickly after her, he's practically her shadow right now.

Sully is frowning.

"uhh hey, took you guys long enough" he says blinking quickly in the bright sunlight.

" was that statue always there before ?" he says eyeing it warily.

he points to a creepy prince statue that looked eerily similar to one they'd seen in their first venture into the jungle city.

it had strange markings along it's arms .

the kid flinches.

"I hate those things, I swear it's like they're watching us or something".

Sam shakes his head before taking her hand in his.

"I'll make sure he doesn't stare at you babe, I promise" he says his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Sully laughs.

"alright you two, save it for the honeymoon"

Sully checks out the statue but it doesn't do anything so..... they leave.

 what they don't realise is that the shadow prince is actually inhabiting statues and following them around to attempt to figure out what they're up to.

he was in the one directly across from the one Sully was inspecting.

they aren't stupid.

Sully figures it out first.

he clues in Sam and Nate.

they get cautious.

the girls figure it out due to their behaviour but they don't voice their suspicions.

they continue on with their plan until the shadow prince decides to interrupt them.

the stone statue hops down from an upper stone balcony right in their group's midst.

"oh crap!" Nate yells.

Sam grabs the kid and yanks her away from it , thankfully they have weapons on them this time.

they all start shooting at the shadow prince except for the kid, she's throwing knives.

he rounds on her and Sam, grinning evilly as he advances towards them, his golden yellow eyes gleaming in the statue's empty eye sockets.

her eyes widen in alarm as Sam holsters his gun .

"run for it, kid. c'mon" Sam yells grabbing her and running towards their predetermined ceremonial site to trap the shadow prince.

the possessed statue loses interest in Nate , Elena and Sully , he quickly thunders after Sam and the kid.

they can hear his stone feet thump , thump, thumping down the hallway after them.

a screech emits from the statue that chills the kid to her very soul.

Sam skids to a halt as she yelps in pain behind him.

he doesn't think, he just reacts.

he turns in time to see a stone arm grasping her shoulder in a rather painful manner.

Sam's eyes widen in alarm as the shadow prince inhabiting the statue chuckles darkly before pulling her into a side chamber of the closest hallway.

Sam darts after them panic clear on his face.

 the shadow prince suddenly lets go of her once Sam is in the side chamber room with them.

he darts out another exit but before they can leave the way they came in.

it seals up .

now with both exits sealed up they look to each other for a few moments trying to steady their breathing.

"why'd he throw us in here ?" she says aloud as natural light filters into the room from above.

he shrugs.

"I suppose there is the obvious, that he wants to separate our group ....or worse"

"I don't wanna hear what could be worse than being separated from them...." the kid trails off looking to the sealed up door to her left.

"the fuck was that ?" she asks alarmed.

"what ?" he asks perplexed.

he cocks his head to the side listening intently and it's then he figures it out.

the stone statue that the shadow prince was inhabiting was pulling levers  and pushing things around outside the chamber they were trapped in.

 "well.....shit. that's not good" he grumbles to himself.

he looks around in desperation but he can't see any way to get them out of there.

the walls are bare of any art or carvings he even checks the floor and there's nothing.

he huffs in annoyance.

the kid upon realising their predicament that they're trapped and can't get out shakes her head in an effort to stop herself from tearing up.

she never cries.

he glances over to her.

"hey . no, no, no. you don't get to cry , not yet. we'll get outta here ok, I promise. just don't cry."

he had put his hands on her shoulders in an effort to calm her down but she starts to shake in fear that they'll never get out so he pulls her close in a tight embrace.

she can smell his cologne, cigarette smoke that still lingers on his clothes as does the dirt he'd landed in hours ago but it doesn't bother her.

she figures if she dies it's not a bad way to go, in Sam's arms.

he feels her heartbeat fluttering through her shirt in a very quick rhythm, she's shaking in fear and he just wants to chase the fear away so he hugs her a little closer and inhales her scent deeply in an effort to calm himself.

he needs to keep calm for her sake he keeps on thinking to himself.

her hair smells of that apple shampoo she's so fond of and it reminds him of the first time he'd bumped into her.

it was the first thing he had noticed about her , the scent of her shampoo.

a wall opens up to their left suddenly and Sam is broken out of his reverie.

they both are delighted to see Sully who smirks at them both puffing away on yet another cigar.

"c'mon kids, enough of the romance, let's go"

Elena reaches through the opening to pull them out.

"Where's Nate ?" Sam asks fearing the worst.

"he's over there, holding the switch ,look"

it's then that Sam notices that Sully is stood upon a pressure switch embedded in the floor just like Nate is.

once they're both outta there, Elena stands back and both Sully and Nate hop off the pressure switches, relieved to have rescued Sam and the kid.

their group moves through the jungle city and happens across several more temples quite similar to the one they'd explored earlier that they had a map of, but these ones were smaller in size.

the kid picks up a trinket of a little silver panther and pockets it.

Nate grins as he reties his shoelace on his left shoe.

"that's cool. wanna swap ?" he says showing her a miniature totem with an eagle on top of it.

"nah. think I prefer my one better"

"fair enough. I can understand that, but if ya wanna swap for one later don't be afraid to ask ,yeah ?"

she nods and he chuckles.

Sam smirks.

"they're both picking up trinkets, now great " Elena and Sully both groan out in unison.

Sam has his hand on her hip as they walk through the jungle city yet again.

she likes it , she feels protected.

after that close encounter with statue he doesn't wanna leave her alone.

 

 

" there is a better vantage point up here" Elena says aloud as she points to a stone balcony above them.

Nate looks torn.

he wants to explore the ruins some more but Elena wants to scope out the terrain ahead of them.

Sully volunteers to go with her and Nate nods quickly.

it's all quiet and peaceful for about 10-15 minutes before it's shattered by loud male voices up ahead.

Elena spots them and signals to Nate and Sam to hide , they both haul the kid with them behind some cover.

Sully is crouched next to Elena on the stone balcony getting out his gun quietly.

She gets out her own gun too.

"you got anymore knives left , kid ? " Nate asks her.

she nods.

"good. get ready , we have some unwelcome visitors with us today"

Sam is leaning against the edge of the stone wall ready to snap someone's neck.

he doesn't have to wait long. 

one of the mercenary men goes off to take a whizz and relieves himself a little too close to their hiding spot for Sam's liking.

Sam kills him.

the kid is used to seeing the bad guys being killed so she doesn't react at the dead man that's hauled behind the wall with them.

the other mercenaries must have noticed their companion is missing as some of their voices sound a lot more closer to their hiding spot  than they should be.

Nate braces himself ready for a fight as does the kid.

Sam exhales quietly before putting himself into a fighter's stance next to the kid.

it all happens in a blur and is over in a few minutes. 

the kid had been grazed by a bullet at some point, she was a little dazed in Sam's opinion, which is understandable given the circumstances.

Sam is still shielding her against possible attackers by pinning her between a large tree and his chest.

she's breathing quite erratically , her heartbeat is through the roof yet she can feel Sam's steady heart beating through his Henley shirt grounding her.

Sam peeks past the tree , raising in gun in defence, to see the mercenaries lose interest in them and chase after Nate as he goes crashing off into the surrounding jungle on his own.

"dammit ,Nate" he growls out under his breath running a hand through his hair.

"is he ok ?" the kid asks fearful of his answer as she looks up at his worried face.

"he won't be once I get my hands on him, c 'mere we'll get ya up here with Elena and Sully so they can see about that graze ,yeah ?"

she nods feeling a little dizzy.

Sam gives her a boost up to them his hands grazing her legs as she was helped up by Elena.

"see you later . beautiful" he says winking at the kid.

she tips her hand to her head and lazily salutes him before sitting on her butt on the stone balcony.

Sam runs off in the direction he saw Nate go to get him outta harm's way and back to safety.

"whoah kid! , ya really outdone yourself this time" he says scrutinizing her bullet graze to her left temple. 

she grimaces when he checks her for any other injuries.

they find out she's after twisting her ankle as well.

"hey Elena , you got that first aid kit ?"

"yeah. think I got some painkillers too , least she won't feel the stitches "

the kid grimaces as she readjusts herself on the stone floor.

"what's wrong ? are ya hurt somewhere else ?"

the kid shakes her head.

"nah, I just moved my bad leg , that's all"

"check her Elena, I don't trust her "Sully growls out as her checks through the first aid kit for a needle and thread.

"nope, she's all good" 

Elena gives the kid some painkillers as Sully bandages her ankle with a blue bandage before putting her foot back into her boot before it can swell up further.

she whimpers when Sully cleans her bullet graze with alcohol.

"hey kid, relax it could be worse, at least Nate isn't your doctor today heh"

the kid grins and Sully chuckles when Elena just shakes her head at them.

"actual five year olds , I swear"

Nate and Sam reappear outta the nearby jungle catching their breath and then laughing at how absurd their day has been.

"how's she doing , Sully ?" Sam hollers up to them.

Nate glances up to see the kid sat down on the stone floor of the balcony.

"oh crap" he mutters lowly.

"come see for yourself, loverboy"

Sam chuckles as he climbs up to them with Nate following him quickly.

he grimaces when the kid flinches under Sully's stitching.

Sam says to Elena "swap with me" as she'd been holding the kid's hand to keep her calm.

she nods and gets up to wrap Nate up in a bear hug.

once Sam's large warm hand wraps around her much smaller one , her eyes flicker to look at him.

he grins .

"I promise after the stitches , we'll get you ice cream"

"what am I,  five and where we gonna get ice cream from in the jungle ?"

he chuckles.

"fine , no ice cream for you then"

"hey.....no, wait"

Sully finishes off the stitches and smiles before putting the needle and the remaining thread  back into the first aid kit which he shuts and hands back to Elena who clips it onto her belt.

Sam helps the kid up .

"so  what 's the damage then, Victor ?"

"she twisted her ankle, and got a bullet graze to the temple but other than that , she'll be fine"

"good.  hey Nate help me get her down from here, yeah ?" 

"sure, no problem" Nate says as Elena wipes a streak of green slime off the side of his face.

Nate watches Sam sit on the ledge with the kid wedged between his legs and then he lowers her down to Nate who'd clambered down before Sam sat on the ledge.

Nate takes the brunt of her weight as she reaches the floor not wanting her to stress her ankle unnecessarily.

Sam hops down nimbly and picks her up bridal style.

"you gotta be shitting me" she mumbles out embarrassedly.

Sam smirks .

"of course I am. c'mon ye get a choice here. a piggyback or a koala ?"

"a koala....is that like the opposite of a piggyback or something ?"

"yupp"

Elena watches them with amusement sparkling in her eyes and Nate spots this.

"what are you thinking ?"

"huh ? I uhh....just thought it sounded funny, the koala thing"

"hmmm...yeah . do you want one ?"he asks with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"what, from Sam ? I think he has his hands full .maybe I'll ask him later" Elena teases.

"nice.....I meant I'd offer, not him".

"later when there's not the threat of a shadow demon after us , yeah ?"

"rain check it is then" he says pecking her on the forehead.

she opts for the koala and Sam chuckles as she looks up at him.

he can feel her breasts pressed up against his upper body.

he smirks.

"something funny ?"

he shakes his head.

"nuh uhh, just trying not to drop ya , is all"

she readjusts herself in his grip to get more comfortable.

he's now walking behind Sully with Nate and Elena following at the back of their little group.

her arms are wrapped around Sam's neck ,she starts running the fingers of her left hand through his hair at the nape of his neck, he hums in approval.

he tightens his grip on her body as he quickens his steps to catch up to Sully who's finally stopped.

she goes to get down but Sam says softly "don't, we don't know where that demon thing is".

she nods.

"I thought you mighta needed a break or something"

"oh honey, I can last a lot longer than an hour. I can last all night maybe even a weekend if I push my luck" he says winking at her.

she grins.

"Sam....behave"

"not on your life babe" he says laughing evilly.

they end up in one of the smaller temples and Sam sits the kid down on a  stone bench before he sits down next to her pulling her splinted foot up onto his lap.

Sully and Elena are thinking up of a new strategy for the demon shadow prince while Sam rests.

like Sam always says "we'll just wing it, forget the plan".

they come together with a plan in the space of 2 minutes with Nathan biting his lip over part of their plan.

"does she really gotta be part of the plan ? c'mon she's got a muffed up ankle" he says indicating the kid perched on Sam's lap.

"yeah , well Nate unfortunately he targeted her earlier so he might go for her again" Sully points out.

" might as well use her to our advantage" Elena says shrugging her shoulders.

Nate sighs and rubs his forehead as if he's got a headache.

Sam is rubbing the kid's shoulders  in an effort to get her to relax, he's just heard them and he knows he has to get her a little bit calmer before they try to pull this off.

he can feel her body relax under his touch as Sully approaches.

she hums as he leans his head on her  right shoulder pecks her on the cheek before saying "we gotta work, babe".

"alright kid, here's the plan. we're gonna use Sam and yourself as bait and once he's crossed the dirt circle we've marked in the floor , Elena and myself will chant the spell that tribal leader gave us to get rid of him, you good with that ?"

"what's Nate gonna be doing ?" she asks.

"he'll be spraying him with a special blue chalk solution and distracting him form the rest of us" Sully informs her scratching his jaw.

she nods .

"yeah ,I'm good with that"

Sam wraps an arm around her waist asking "so where d'ya want us ,Victor ?"

"there's an ante - chamber , we'll erh get you two to start off there and lead him to us in this bigger chamber with Nate spraying him to get him to move along, ok ?"

"yupp. sounds like a sorta plan I guess" Sam says shrugging.

he gets up slowly and still with an arm around the kids waist he helps her into a standing position.

Sully watches him as Sam holds her with such care and devotion.

he waits until they've double checked their laces are tied properly and shed their unwanted excess gear from their pockets before saying "you guys ready, yet ?"

they both nod and Sully rushes around as they leave to set up their ritual area with help from Elena and Nathan.

 

once the dust settles, Nate spots Sam cradling the kid close to his chest.

"is she ......" he's too afraid to finish the question.

Sam chuckles.

"no. she just wants to sit down for a bit, I can't blame her it's been a rollercoaster of a day for her......here help us up".

Nate does this and tries not smirk when the kid pouts.

"Sam......we just vaporized a demon. all I ask for is a five minute rest , please ?"

"sorry kid , I won't be happy till we get the treasure outta here and we leave on Sully's prop plane"

"ugh dammit ! this ain't right. a girl needs sleep" she grumbles as Sam steers her by the shoulders past a relieved Nathan.

he didn't fancy explaining the idea that the kid wouldn't be coming back home to her aunt Chloe, he knew he'd be murdered the moment those words left his lips.

"you got the bags Elena ?" Nathan asks excitedly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
